


Switched Season 2

by Mvp_Lesley



Series: Switched [1]
Category: Switched - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Bodyswap, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvp_Lesley/pseuds/Mvp_Lesley
Summary: Kenji is new to the Shikigami Highschool and already have a crush on Yuki. He tries to get her fall in love with him.there are two other boys who are making his life as hell!





	Switched Season 2

8am

Kenji goes to the classroom at the new school and sits on his table.

<strike></strike> **Ke: ** _This school confuse me... there are more boys than girls... Normally there are more girls than boys!_

Next to him is Kashi. He is the sporty one this class and everyone can smell it.

Behind him is Henkashi who is the smart and funny one in this class.

**Yu: **Hi Akami! Hi dear!!!

She runs to Kashi and is hugging him!

**Ke: ** _I can't understand why she likes him... I mean he smells like a person who walked into shit! I think she didn't deserve him..._

**Yu: **Iiih, Kashi! You smell like... like... you walked the whole school way by feet!

**Ka: **Yeah I didn't got my bus so I ran to school and was faster than you with bus as you can see.

**Yu:** Aww. You must be so finished!

**Ka: **No, no! I'm fine.

**Yu: **You're so cute ♡

**Ke: ** _ugh, I can't hear it anymore... i-_

**Yu:** Hey! Aren't you the new one? I'm Yuki and you are..?

**Ke: **I'm...I'm...I'm Kenji. Nice to-to meet y-you

**Yu: **What are you doing there??

**Ke: **_oh no... she saw my drawings..._ Oh these are just my drawings... I'm not that good...

**Yu: **Wow! This looks so cool! Can I have that?

**Ke: **Su-Sure..._ I shouldn't have said that... she took my cherry blossom drawing..._

**Yu:** Thank you so much!!! I will put that on my wall!!

**Ke: **Your welcome...

Yuki went away and Kashi went to me...

**Ka: **Be careful with that what you do! She's mine! You're not good enough for her.

I didn't said anything... and just went away... but then the bell rings and I needed to go back...

**Sensei Yamada: **Ohayo gozaimasu!

**Everyone in class: **Ohayo gozaimasu!

**SY: **We have a new student in class! Kenji come in front of the class and introduce yourself.

**Ke: **_I thought I will die because everyone watched to me_ I'm Kenji. I'm 17 years old and my hobbies are drawing and reading...

**SY: **Thank you Kenji. Sit down please.

**Ke: ** _The lessons were so boring... I need to think about Yuki's cuteness... I think I already love her... but... she loves Kashi... I wish I could be him... sporty and funny..._

When Kenji went home he saw a letter with his name on...

Hello Kenji, I know the first day at a new school is a mess. And I also know that you will wish you could be Kashi. I can help you! Come to me! On 9pm  _(addresse)._

Kenji looked around if someone is nearby... but he didn't saw anyone...

He looked on the clock... 8:30pm...he start running!

**9pm**

******Unknown: **Hello Kenji. I waited...


End file.
